


Acatalepsy

by remusjlupjn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusjlupjn/pseuds/remusjlupjn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the impossibility of comprehending the universe; the belief that human knowledge can never have true certainty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acatalepsy

The dark cold air hit James' skin with a sharp sting every few seconds in-between each draw of his cigarette. He was shivering from the cold, only wearing his tight jeans and a Celtic football top he got while on holiday during the summer just past. Despite the cold James did not want go back into the Gryffindor common rooms it was the last place he wanted to be right now. He wanted to lash out, but he couldn't lash out at the people he loved most.  
A few ours previous to this, James was once again turned down by Lily Evans, he was just to that part, a few weeks ago he could have sworn she was melting, but however earlier in the evening James found out that Lily had a boyfriend, but Lily dating, was a not a huge problem, but the fact she was dating Remus, was a major problem for James. 

Lily dating Remus angered James more because Lily knew how Sirius felt. Sirius Black, a week prior had actually told James and Lily (he didn't actually mean to Lily, but she was there and Sirius just blurted the fact out) not only did Sirius tell them that he was gay but he also told them that he liked Remus. This made James incredibly pissed off with Lily.

Not that Remus was impartial to the whole situation, he was dating Lily, but he was Remus. Remus was sweet, innocent, sweet and most importantly Remus could get quite confused about what he wants. Sometimes Remus wanted a boyfriend and others he wanted a girlfriend. (Remus wasn't confused, he was Bisexual, he just hadn't told James of this fact yet.) Lily was more likely to hurt Remus that he was to hurt her, if James' idea was right.  
Lily, Sirius and James had actually fought over Remus the day that Sirius came out. Lily thought that Sirius should tell Remus both that he was gay and that he liked him, however, James believed that Sirius should tell Remus about his sexuality but leave out the small aspect of the crush on him until Sirius was ready. Sirius believed that James was right and decided to follow his best friends advice.  
But unfortunately Sirius left it too late, he was pretty upset about it. He wouldn't talk to anyone, not even James, and James knew better than to force Sirius Black to talk about his feelings. 

It was the time between the fight and Lily and Remus getting together that made James believe that Lily was just using Remus as a way of proving something to himself and Sirius and it seemed to be that Lily didn't care about any of the Marauders feelings, James was also pretty sure this was unlike Lily and so was confused about everything and how he should actually react. He doesn't know if he should be mad at Remus or Lily, or he doesn't even know if he should feel too sorry for Sirius. It was in this moment he realised that Lily had been turning him down for almost six years straight now and it was possible that she liked Remus. Despite the fact being hurt about the pair getting together, Remus was pretty much a brother to James. 

James was going to try and be happy for Remus, Remus was always happy for him. Remus is always lovely to James and he always looks after all three of the other marauders, no matter what rubbish they got into, given he was always involved, but he usually got the others out of trouble by saying he felt ill or he was escorting "his idiot friends back to the dorms, after catching them on the corridors after hours".  
James was going to be happy for Remus, and feel sorry for Sirius, look after Peter - as usual - and be in control of his own problems and emotions. He was going to keep the marauders together even if it meant never getting with Lily Evans. James Potter doesn't need a girlfriend as long as the gang was always together.


End file.
